Un Fin De Semana Una Verdad
by Riumi
Summary: es un OS de mi pareja favorita, un Corto Shonenai de Ichigo K. Y Renji A.


Un fin de semana... Una verdad… (O.S.)

Este es un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas Ichigo y Renji de Bleach.

Todo personaje es propiedad de kubo Tite,

Ojala les guste es un OS…

---In The Soul Society---

"Creo que le diré lo que siento…" dijo Renji a Rukia en un tono cerio….a lo cual ella respondió…"piénsalo bien, puede que si le dices eso, puede asustarse y alejarse de ti, y en tu caso, es mejor verlo como amigo, que no verlo mas…"rukia respondió tranquila mirando a Renji a los ojos…

"Tengo que arriesgarme, no soporto tener este sentimiento guardado…"dijo Renji mirándola a los ojos, se acerco y le abrazo…"gracias por tu apoyo…"termino dando media vuelta, dispuesto a ir el fin de semana en busca de ichigo…

Los diferentes encuentros en la sociedad de la salmas dejaron en Renji un sentimiento de algo mas de amistad hacia ichigo, si...le había gustado, su forma de ver las cosas, su decisión, su coraje, todo le parecía perfecto para el….

Llego donde el capitán biakuya pretendía pedirle permiso para ir al mundo humano en busca de kesuke hurahara, una simple y yana mentira…a lo cual, para el capitán biakuya sonó muy convincente. Dándole el permiso por el fin de semana.

---In The Human World---

Renji llego al mudo humano, pretendía buscar la casa de ichigo, dialogar con el y hablarle seriamente…y…esperando repuesta positiva…

Camino unos 20 minutos llegando a la casa de ichigo. Una casa normal, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada…llego a la puerta principal y alzo su mano hacia el timbre…aunque se quedo un instante pensándolo por ultima sus ideas, sus sentimientos…"que haces ahí?…"dijo ichigo llegando por la espalda de Renji…"Ic-chi-ichigo!!..."dijo renji sorprendido "pensé que estabas ya en casa…"agregó parándose frente a el.

"No, apenas llego de la escuela…y menos mal te encontré, quien sabe que te hubiera hecho papa…" ichigo respondió divertido…

"pues la verdad." Callo renji un instante…" vine a pedirte hospedaje…"le dijo a ichigo por fin, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa…"ah …bueno…"respondió ichigo poniendo un gesto pensativo…"llegaste en buen momento, mas en la noche mi papa se va de viaje con mis hermanas y pues yo no puedo ir por un trabajo que me dejaron en la escuela…"le explico ichigo a renji dándole un libro…"tu eres mi compañero de clases y me vienes a ayudar…vale?"Dijo ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose a la puerta abriéndola con sus llaves.

"PAPA!!!...ya llegue!!!...traje a alguien!!!"Gritó ichigo al notar que no había alguien en casa…aunque al ver en el comedor vio una nota que más o menos citaba así…

"_Ichigo:_

_Papa decidió salir mas temprano de lo previsto._

_Supuestamente por evitar el embotellamiento de la autopista,_

_Te deje comida en el refrigerador, _

_Por cierto, mañana ve y paga la cuenta de la luz,_

_El dinero esta en el obre sobre el comedor._

_Nos vemos el lunes…"_

"eres muy suertudo…"dijo ichigo mirando a renji…"porqué?..."pregunto el pelirrojo algo extrañado…"pues mi papa y mis hermanas ya salieron ...así que pues no ahí por que mentir ni nada…te vas a quedar todo el fin de semana?..."le pregunto ichigo a renji mientras dejaba sus cosas en la sala y caminaba a la cocina en busca de una soda…"pues la verdad eso pensé, aunque la verdad es que vine a hablar contigo…"dijo renji algo tímido…"toma…y hablar de que…"le pregunto ichigo algo extrañado mientras le daba una lata de soda a renji…haciendo un ademán para que subieran a la recamara de ichigo…

Subieron las escaleras, fue algo eterno para renji, todo dependía de los próximos 20 minutos…su corazón palpitaba rápido y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba…

Llegaron a la recamara e ichigo saco un libro y se puso a leer, subrayando algunas cosas con un marcador…"y de que me querías hablar…" le pregunto ichigo a renji el cual estaba sentado en la cama…

"la verdad me es difícil decírtelo…"dijo renji mirando al chico leer…tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente tratando de relajarse…"ichigo…lo que sucede es que desde hace varios meses…tu…" callo un instante a lo cual ichigo volteo a verlo con un gesto de expectativa…el pelirrojo sonaba cerio …"tu me gustas…"dijo por fin renji…ichigo no sabia que pensar, simplemente se puso nervioso soltando el marcador, dándose vuelta y tirando el libro al piso…"que yo te gusto???..."dijo poniéndose de pie mirando a renji extrañado…renji también se puso de pie y le miro a los ojos…"por favor no me rechaces, no quiero perder tu amistad almenos, simplemente tenia que decirte eso, desde que peleamos juntos en la SS me has gustado, tu forma de ser, tu físico, todo... me gustas…"le dijo renji con la mirada fija en los ojos de ichigo…empezó a dudar que si lo que había hecho estuvo correcto o no…

"veo…"dijo ichigo sentándolo en la cama, sentándose junto a el…"sinceramente no se que pensar…"dijo ichigo…"por favor dime que no me dejaras de hablar, que no me odias…"dijo renji algo suplicante… no era la primera vez que se sinceraba con un chico, y tampoco la primera que lo rechazaban "no seas bobo, esa no es una razón para odiarte…"dijo ichigo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de renji…"gracias por tu confianza…gracias por sincerarte" agrego tranquilo.

"no te odio…la vedad…no eres el primero en decirme eso…"dijo ichigo muy tranquilo…"es mas…es una especie de honor gustarte…."agrego muy sereno y algo sonriente…

"de verdad?..."dijo renji , respirando de satisfacción, suavemente se lanzo sobre ichigo y le abrazo , pero fue un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor, "deseaba hacer esto…"dijo renji muy tranquilo, feliz de haberse sincerado con el, de haberse desecho de ese nudo…"y esto no?..."dijo ichigo algo malicioso poniendo su mano en el mentón del pelirrojo, lo levanto a sus labios y le besó, un beso de una forma única, sintiendo la cercanía, sintiendo su lengua, sus labios, a lo cual renji también respondió el beso …

El aire hizo romper el beso, ichigo miraba fijamente a renji a los ojos, su mirada era feliz, tranquila, la de renji era alegre, también muy feliz…tenia al chico que le gustaba entre sus brazos, era único…"esto... dime…quieres ser mi novio?..."le preguntó renji a ichigo algo tímido…"acaso no te quedo claro?..."dijo ichigo divertido, tumbándolo delicadamente sobre la cama…"claro que si …"agrego besándolo de nuevo, complementando el delicado y dulce beso con unas caricias…

Así, de esa simple forma... nació una relación...bella., sincera, tierna…de una pareja que al parece se querían … o por lómenos había amor correspondido…de eso trata el amor …de verdades, sinceridad y amor…simple amor…

Fin...

respito ...Ojala les hayya gustado


End file.
